Transcript: Mouse Tails: Mouse Manor
Mouse Tails: Mouse Manor is an episode of Mouse Tails. It was uploaded to YouTube on 12th July 2015. Transcript Note: This transcript is unofficial and therefore may contain mistakes. Words and sentences that are uncertain are marked with symbols, and indecipherable words and sentences are marked with *indecipherable*, and sounds and noises are marked with (these symbols). Narrator: Mouse Tails is the story of a little brown mouse named Mouse Tails. Mouse Tails is watching his favourite show. (Franklin And Beyond on the television) Mouse Tails: Mousetin, are you enjoying your hot soup? Mousetin': (gibberish) (crashing sound) Mouse Tails: Don't make a mess, Mousetin, or your mother won't be happy. Narrator: Mouse Tails's mouse girlfriend Wonder Mouse is coming home from her night job. Mouse Tails: Wonder Mouse, you are home. Did you have a good time at the asbestos mine? Wonder Mouse: No. No I did not. Mouse Tails: Well we need to pay for Mousetin's spastic wheelchair somehow. Say, have you seen my Uncle Dashing anywhere? Wonder Mouse: He is passed out in the garden. Narrator: Mouse Tails goes outside to check on his Uncle Dashing. Mouse Tails: Uncle, where did you get this amazing HD TV? Dashing Moustache Tails: I do not know. It was not here when I came back from the cigar club. Mr Mousington: MOUSE TAILS! Mouse Tails: Oh cheeses! Mr Mousington: It's me, Mr Mousington. So you think your Uncle Dashing could get away without paying for his drinks? Mouse Tails: Uncle, is this true? Mr Mousington: Well, the joke's on you, Mouse Tails. I'm gonna blow up your house! Mouse Tails: What? (Explosion) Wonder Mouse: Oh no! Our son is inside! Mouse Tails: Oh cheeses! We will have to find somwhere to live now. Dashing Moustache Tails: We could always stay at Mouse Manor with Great Auntie Gladis. She has been managing the mouse estate for over 80 years now. Mouse Tails: Ah yes, Mouse Manor. We should go there. Wait a minute, where is Magic Mouse? (Magic Mouse rises out of the bin) (Applause) Dashing Moustache Tails: Here we are at Mouse Manor! Mouse Tails: Auntie Gladis, are you in? (Sound of Auntie Gladis smashing through the door) (Squelching noise) Dashing Moustache Tails: Hello there, Auntie Gladis! I see you have kept the lawn nice and tidy. Great Auntie Gladis: (gibberish) Dashing Moustache Tails: Why yes, Auntie. We would love to come in for tea! Wonder Mouse: This isn't really what I expected. Dashing Moustache Tails: No, the mouse estate is not as wealthy as it used to be. Not since the Great Cheese War. (Dashing Moustache Tails saying "Great Cheese War" echoes) (Sounds of gunfire) Voice: Put down the gun! Magic Mouse, what are you doing? We're on your side! Other voice: Magic Mouse, this is your CO, I'm giving you a direct order not fire the nukes! (Sounds of explosions and chaos) Great Auntie Gladis: BLEERGH! Mouse Tails': What is it, Auntie Gladis? (Sound of door opening) Mouse Tails: What are you doing here? Pete the evil Arab: I am the evil foreign man! Mousington sent me to steal your girlfriend! Mouse Tails Oh cheeses! Wonder Mouse: Help me, Mouse Tails! Mouse Tails: Oh no! What should we do now? Dashing Moustache Tails: Let's all go to the cigar club. It's poker night and I bet if we can beat Mr Mousington at his own game he will give us our house back. Mouse Tails: It's just crazy enough to work. Narrator: Mouse Tails goes to the cigar club to challenge Mr Mousington to a poker duel. Mouse Tails: Mousington, if we can beat you at poker, give us Wonder Mouse back. Mr Mousington: Hmmm...I see what you're doing Mouse Tails. All right, poker game it is, and if I win, I keep your pretty little mouse girl as my slave. Mouse Tails: Deal! Come on, uncle! You are the best poker player in the world. Dashing Moustache Tails: Go fish! (sound of Dashing Moustache Tails' cards falling on the table) (sound of Mr Mousington's cards falling on the table) Mr Mousington: (laughing) I win, Mouse Tails! Now leave, and never come back! (gunshot) Mr Mousington: Nooooooo! (Explosion sound) Mouse Tails: Oh cheeses, Magic Mouse! Thank you for saving us! I know you vowed to never use your magic again. Magic Mouse: (beeping sounds) Category:Transcripts Category:Mouse Tails transcripts Category:Mouse Tails